Today
by Life is Like a Song
Summary: Life is a SONG, Love is the LYRICS entry....


Life is a SONG, Love is the LYRICS

Today By Garry Alan…  
By GGtwinmom06

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~ggtwinmom06

Jake POV~~

Today I watched her dad walk her down the isle and give her away.

She was beautiful, looked so amazing, not over done just the true beauty she is. Her smile reached her eyes as you could see her fight them back. Her eyes so filled with love I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

I watched her father lift her veil and kiss her cheek. Taking her hand placing it in the one she choose to be with.

It wasn't me.

Today is the happiest day of her life, and I should be happy for her. But today my heart broke for someone I considered my everything. The one person I wanted more than my own life.

I watch them exchange vows, I wasn't that close to the front and I could see the love in their eyes as the promised to love each other for the rest of their lives. The more I heard the more my life started to crumble around me.

I had my chance with her, to love her. To be her everything. To make her smile the way she is now. To hold her every night.

I know I should be happy for her, but I lost everything I ever wanted today.

When the minster asked to whom objects, my heart pounded, my mouth ran dry. I couldn't speak, even though all I wanted to do was yell out that I love her.

I watched her family look so proud as they watched their only daughter marry the man she loves. I wondered if they would look the same if it was me up there instead.

I see his parents looking lovingly at their son, as he married the most wonderful woman in the world. Knowing she was his. And I hated him more in that moment than I have ever hated anyone in my life.

Then I heard the words that changed my life forever..

"You may kiss the bride"

I wanted to look away but for some sick reason I couldn't. I watched him hold her so perfectly and kiss her the way I always want to. I watch her close her eyes and part of me prayed that she thought of me when she kissed but as her arms wrapped around his neck I knew that was a hope that died before it was made.

I watched as the minister announced them and her name was changed, she wasn't the one I loved anymore. That killed me inside.

I watched them walk hand in hand out of the room. I followed the rest of the guests out heading to the reception, but I needed some air.

I should have turned left but I went right. Walking out onto the patio I saw him holding her for pictures. Her smile so bright so true, the smile I wished was for me.

I don't know why I couldn't look away. I watched as they posed for picture after picture, her best friends around her smiling. Watching him and his friends pick her up for a funny picture. Never seeing her so happy before.

Wanting to know if deep down there was ever a chance I could have made her that happy.

I watch the photographer drape her veil over both of them, watching his arms pick her up so he could kiss her better. I finally let me first tear fall. I whipped it away as quickly as I could. I saw the group move towards me I turned and walked inside.

I got a chance to look around at the reception, it was beautiful. Classic beauty just like the bride. Even thinking about her makes my chest hurt. I see the servers move around asking everyone to take their seats. I walked over to the sign in table, signed my name and found my place card with table 8 on the back.

I scanned the tables and found mine. There was a couple there, who introduced themselves as Ben and Angela. I started to drift into memories when I heard the DJ grab the attention of the guests and announce the happy couple.

I watched as she walked in holding onto his arm walking to the middle of the pure white dance floor. She was still giving off that glow. They held each other so close as they danced. She hated to dance, she never danced with me. I felt that hole in my chest grow a little bigger. He spun her around and dipped her just like in the movies and kissed her. This time I looked away as I heard the guest applaud them.

When I opened my eyes my world stopped. I felt that hole started to get a little smaller as she smiled down at me. She was a vision in soft purple, her brown hair curled gently as it spilled over her shoulders.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked quietly. I jumped up and pulled the chair out for her. Her smile could bring me to my knees if I let it.

"Thank you" she said quietly. I smiled, she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Claire" she said, I took her hand gently.

"I'm Jacob, nice to meet you" I said, just then we were brought out of our bubble as plates were sat in front of us. We sat quietly as we ate, stealing gentle gazes at each other. I felt my heart skip a beat as she winked at me.

I heard the DJ over the guests announce the cake cutting, and for the first time tonight I looked at the happy couple and felt my eyes move from them to the beauty sitting next to me, she looked so amazing just sitting there. I reached under the table taking her hand in mine. I heard her breathing hitch. I laced my fingers with hers and went to stand, gently pulled her with me. She didn't question my actions but acknowledged them by squeezing my hand in return. We walked hand in hand out to the balcony as we heard the music start.

I pulled her to me gently slipping my hand around her waist, her head moves directly to my chest. I take her hand in mine placing it over my heart that is ready to pound out of my chest.

"what is this" she asks so quietly. I kiss the top of her head.

"I'm not sure, but I know one thing." I say she looks up at me.

"What's that?" she asks

"I'm really happy I came today" I said, she smiles I lean down and kiss her. My knees shake as her hands move into my hair. My hands move around her waist holding her to me, she slowly pulls away.

"So am I" she says..

Who knew Today would end like this??

_www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=JuorLH87B_A_

_Today, he told he that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger  
And promised her forever, together._

Today, she smiled for all the pictures  
And he was right there with her  
Making all the memories without me  
And it hurts to say this out loud  
Looks like she's really gone now

Chorus  
Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today

Today, I thought about the moment I could have said I loved her  
And promised her forever together  
Today, today it really hit me  
That she don't really miss me  
She's found a new beginning  
And I'm wishing I had one more chance  
God knows it's too late for that

Repeat chorus

Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted  
Today, he told he that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger

_**A/N:**_

_**I know it's super short but it was in my head.. Thanks to Froggy for starting up this project and curse her in the same thought cause now it's hard to listen to the radio anymore. *winks* Love ya..**_

_Also thanks to Shirley (__Sjoeke007) for giving me a little push when I need it.. love ya babe.. xoxo_


End file.
